<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le règne de Loki by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457103">Le règne de Loki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Wanda Maximoff, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Maria Hill, Parent Raven | Mystique, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki a gagné. Après s'être échappé suite aux évènements du premier film Avengers, il a réussi à se faire de nouveaux alliés et à contre-attaquer en force. Aujourd'hui, il est à la tête des Etats-Unis, avec ses propres vengeurs. Mais la menace du titan fou est toute proche, de même que les derniers vengeurs entrés dans la clandestinité.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le règne de Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapitre 1 : Le règne de Loki </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span> Loki regardait les trois personnes qui se trouvaient à ses pieds, avec un sourire vainqueur. Le nombre de ses ennemis diminuait de jour en jour, et cela grâce aux formidables ressources que Maria avait mis à sa disposition. Ils faisaient parti de la cellule rebelle des Avengers qui s’était formée suite à sa prise de pouvoir, qu’il traquait en menant une véritable chasse aux sorcières.  </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que doit-on faire d’eux, votre Seigneurerie ? lui demanda Mystique </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Exécutez l’un d’eux, et emmenez les autres à Wanda. Elle sait ce qu’elle a à faire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mutante et ces acolytes se relevèrent et traînèrent les trois prisonniers hors de sa salle du trône. Cela faisait trois ans qu’il avait prit le pouvoir, grâce à la technologie du SHIELD et à certaines des cellules de HYDRA. Lorsqu’il avait appris, en sondant l’esprit de l’un des agents de l’organisation américaine, Ward, que les tentacules de l’Allemagne nazie s’étaient glissées dans toutes les failles qu’elles avaient trouvé, il avait décidé de s’en servir pour ces propres plans. C’était ainsi qu’il avait éliminé leurs têtes pensantes, les corrompant de l’intérieur, en commençant par la Sokovie, où se trouvait son sceptre. C’était ainsi que les jumeaux Maximoff l’avait rejoint, après qu’il ai tué le baron Strucker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Concernant l'autre problème ? lui demanda sa femme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il aimait beaucoup Maria, elle l'avait rejoint après que Wanda lui ai montré sa plus grande peur : échouer à protéger le monde. En cela, elle n'était probablement pas très différente de Stark. Il l'avait convaincue, petit à petit, qu'il était le seul capable d'arrêter ce qui arrivait. Les chitauris n'avaient été qu'un coup de semonce, Thanos arrivait pour prendre les pierres et accomplir son sinistre objectif. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quand il arrivera, nous serons prêts, mon amour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le brun se leva de son trône, prit sa main dans la sienne avant de se baisser et de capturer ces lèvres. Ils étaient seuls, les quelques gardes qui venaient d'Asgard, qu'il avait personnellement recruté au nez et à la barbe de son père, avaient interdiction d'entrer dans la salle du trône. Les seuls, en dehors du couple royal, à avoir ce privilège étaient ces héros, dirigés par Mystique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>La bleue n'était pas la première à lui avoir juré fidélité, mais elle était celle d'entre tous qui avait les épaules pour diriger. Lorsqu'il était allé la voir, il lui avait promis la pleine reconnaissance des droits des mutants, et il avait tenu sa promesse. Après avoir prit le pouvoir, il avait nommé un ministre, homo superior bien évidemment, à la tête du Ministère des Affaires mutantes. C'était nettement plus simple de gouverner en gardant les institutions déjà existantes en place, c'était une idée de Maria, et elle avait parfaitement fonctionné. Les rois avaient mauvaise réputation dans ce pays, tout ça à cause d'une histoire de thé visiblement, mais même si il n'en portait pas le titre il était l'un d'eux.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capturé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 2 : Capturé </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Steve Rogers avait été capturé par les Vengeurs de Loki, l’équipe que le dieu de la malice avait monté afin de les combattre. Lors de sa prise de pouvoir, il avait tué Tony et Thor et envoyé Hulk dans l’espace, qui pouvait savoir où il se trouvait aujourd’hui. Captain America avait alors dut, bon gré mal gré, reprendre les rênes des Vengeurs, enfin de ce qu’il en restait. Barton et lui avaient recruté de nouveaux héros pour combattre le SHIELD, les cellules d’HYDRA fidèles à l’asgardien et les mutants qui l’avait rejoint. C’était ainsi que … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne t’endors pas trop vite voyons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa tortionnaire venait d’entrer sans sa cellule : Wanda Maximoff, aussi connue sous le nom de la sorcière rouge, l’une des vengeurs de Loki. Elle et son frère jumeau, Pietro, étaient originaires de Sokovie, un petit pays issu de l’explosion de l’URSS au début des années 1990. Ils avaient rejoint Loki après la Bataille de New York, car ils voulaient se venger de Stark. C’était le peu qu’il avait réussi à apprendre d’elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La nuit va être longue, reprit-elle </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trois jours, ou quatre, il ne savait pas trop, qu’il était leur prisonnier. Chaque jour elle venait dans sa cellule et elle se servait de ces pouvoirs pour le faire craquer. Jusqu’à présent, elle n’avait encore jamais réussi. Son pouvoir était l’un des plus terrifiant qu’il ai eu à affronter, elle pouvait faire ressortir ces plus sombres peurs, celles dont personne n’était au courant, pas même Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa torture n’était pas physique, exception faite des fers qui le maintenait immobile, elle était psychologique, et c’était probablement bien pire. Les combats, les blessures et l’entraînement pouvaient endurcir le corps, mais rien ne pouvait préparer l’esprit à ce qu’un tortionnaire avisé pouvait lui faire subir. Et, à partir du moment où il trouvait une faille dans laquelle se glisser, c’était en général trop tard pour le supplicié. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle lui remontra les même images que la veille, encore et encore. Lui, échouant, et les extraterrestres qui détrusaient leur planète brique par brique, maison par maison. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, pas après tout ce qu’il avait enduré, pas après qu’ils aient exécuté le petit. Pas après la mort de Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es plus résistant que ce que je pensais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous ne pourrez pas me briser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nous verrons bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsque l’aube chassa la nuit, elle n’avait toujours rien obtenu de plus de lui. Elle espérait que Nat’ ai eu plus de succès qu’elle, plus ils laissaient de temps aux renégats plus le risque était grand qu’ils contre-attaquent en force pour tenter de libérer les prisonniers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je reviendrais, lui dit-elle en quittant la pièce</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La rousse quitta la cellule, laissant leur captif seul avec ces pensées. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, cette nuit avait été longue pour elle aussi, et rejoignit sans détour sa chambre dans ce qui était autrefois la Tour Stark. Depuis la fin de la guerre, l’ancien QG des Avengers avait été transformé en base d’opération pour l’équipe qu’avait formé Loki et qui était dirigée par Mystique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais, Amora l'attendait. Bien évidemment, il ne passait pas une journée sans qu’elle et l’enchanteresse ne se voient. La blonde avait été la première à soutenir le dieu de la malice, avant même la cellule Hydra de Sokovie, avant même les mutants sous la direction de Mystique et d’Angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas aujourd’hui Amora, cette nuit a été trop éreintante pour moi. </span>
  <span>Il refuse de craquer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins du célèbre Captain America. Tu trouveras une faille, tu la trouves toujours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je doute d’en être capable cette fois Amora. Son esprit est une véritable carapace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Une carapace qu’il te suffira de briser, dit-elle avec sa voix envoutante</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La blonde s’approcha de la sorcière rouge et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe verte, qui allait en parfait accord avec ces cheveux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ca te vas bien sur toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et alors, elle captura ces lèvres dans les siennes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La vie de Maria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 3 : La vie de Maria </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>C’était Maria qui lui avait permis de prendre le pouvoir aux Etats-Unis, pour protéger ces citoyens de la menace qui approchait et que les Avengers ne seraient pas capables de combattre : Thanos. L’équipe était divisée, elle l’avait toujours été, il suffisait de voir ce qu’il s’était passé suite au retour de Loki, qui avait prit la tête de la cellule rebelle de HYDRA en Sokovie. Stark les avait mené au combat, comme à son habitude, mais lorsque la situation avait dégénéré Captain America et Barton s’étaient enfuis et Romanoff les avait même trahis pour se joindre à eux, au sein des Vengeurs dirigés par Mystique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les derniers rebelles qu’il restait à combattre avaient trouvé obtenu le soutien de Nick Fury, l’ancien directeur du SHIELD, et de quelques gradés de l’armée. C’était pour cela qu’ils avaient autant de mal à les capturer, Fury était passé mettre dans l’art de disparaître de la circulation. Il fallait que la sorcière rouge et la veuve noire réussissent à faire parler leurs deux prisonniers, leur capture devait être le début de leur chute et marquer l’avènement d’une nouvelle ère. Ensuite, Loki pourrait se concentrer sur son véritable objectif : les gemmes de l’infini. Il en avait déjà trois en sa possession, la quatrième était entre les mains du Docteur Strange, dont ils n’avaient toujours pas réussi à forcer le sanctuaire et les deux dernières n’avaient pas encore reparu, à leur connaissance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Directrice Hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Même si elle était leur reine à tous, elle n’en portait pas le titre. Leur pays avait un léger différent avec le concept de royauté et de monarchie suite aux deux guerres d’indépendance contre l’Angleterre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que se passe-t-il, agent Romanoff ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il a parlé, Wilson nous a donné le nom de leur cachette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Réunissez l’ensemble de l’équipe, cette fois-ci on les capture tous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien, directrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria attrapa ces deux pistolets et alla rejoindre le reste de l’équipe. Depuis toujours, elle aimait les sports d’action, pas la danse classique ou l’équitation, auxquels son père avait essayé de l’inscrire maintes et maintes fois sous réserve qu’elle était une fille. Elle aurait largement préféré un sport de combat, mais il n’avait jamais voulu, c’était l’un des nombreux défauts qu’avait son père : le sexisme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romanoff, Mystique et les jumeaux se trouvaient déjà dans leur avion, qu’ils avaient prit à Stark en pillant l’une de ces nombreuses résidences secondaires. Amora resterait derrière pour protéger leur base avec le soldat de l’hiver et Malicia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Maintenant, allons les ceuillir. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Premier combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 4 : Premier combat </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>- Providence, murmura la sorcière rouge, c’est le nom de cet endroit ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, Fury avait un plan de secours au cas où le gouvernement américain se retournerait contre le SHIELD. Il s’agit d’un ensemble de bases secrètes, sures, connues de seulement une poignée de personnes et qui sont capables de fonctionner durant plusieurs mois totalement coupées du monde extérieur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et, vous connaissiez leur existence, directrice Hill ? lui demanda la russe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quelques unes seulement, ainsi que leur localisation. Mais visiblement il m’avait caché l’existence de certaines d’entre-elles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romanoff pianota quelques mots sur le clavier d’un micro-ordinateur inclus dans le tableau de bord de leur appareil, avant de quitter son siège. Ils se posèrent alors, non loin  de l’entrée de la base ennemie, en plain coeur de l’Ontario, alors que le soleil perçait tout juste à l’horizon. Le vol depuis New York leur avait pris la majeure partie de la nuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- L’appareil est passé en mode furtif, à part la pluie et les contacts physiques aucun moyen de savoir qu’il est là. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'ex-avenger était la seule capable de faire fonctionner les jouets de Stark, sa présence était donc vitale pour la plupart de leurs missions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment procède-t-on ? demanda Pietro Maximoff avec une certaine impatience </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wilson a tout avoué, commença Natasha, il y a toujours l’un d’eux de garde à l’extérieur. On le met hors-circuit, comme cela Raven pourra prendre son apparence et me faire entrer comme “prisonnière”. Une fois à l’intérieur, nous pourrons vous ouvrir et mettre le reste de leur équipe au tapis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Est-ce que ça marchera ? demanda Maria Hill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si chacun s’en tient à son plan, oui. Raven, directrice Hill, vous restez en  retrait pour l’instant. Les jumeaux, avec moi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsque le trio descendit de l’avion, ils repérèrent rapidement leur ennemi : Stephen Strange, le gardien de la quatrième gemme de l’infini : la pierre du temps. Trois contre un, et ils avaient la coordination des jumeaux de leurs côtés. Avec un peu de chance, ce combat serait rapidement plié. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro fut le premier à s’élancer vers leur adversaire, grâce à sa vitesse, et le frappa au visage. Puis, il disparut derrière les fourrées, laissant le sorcier suprême interloqué. Mais, avant qu’il n’ai put appeler des renforts, Wanda l’attaqua à son tour. Il l’immobilisa grâce à ces rubans mystiques, mais c’est alors que Natasha intervint et tenta de le frapper à son tour. Il esquiva son coup, de peu, mais fut alors atteint par celui de Vif-Argent, qui avait profité du début de l’affrontement pour se faire oublier et ainsi frapper au moment opportun. La sorcière rouge profita alors de la perte de concentration du vengeur pour se libérer, et un intense combat débuta alors. Mais, rapidement, le sorcier suprême de la Terre se retrouva dominé. Non pas parce qu’il était moins puissant qu’eux, mais parce qu’il était en désavantage numérique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malgré ces immenses pouvoirs, il restait soumis aux même faiblesses que les autres humains, notamment la fatigue physique, et aussi le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas combattre des adversaires qu’il ne pouvait pas voir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sorcière rouge essaya d’entrer dans son esprit, comme elle avait put le faire lorsque Stark et l’équipe originelle les avaient affronté, mais Strange ne se laissa pas dominer. Néanmoins, il avait été distrait par cet action et, alors qu’il avait réussi à immobiliser Pietro, il ne vit pas l’espionne russe passer derrière-lui et l'assommer avec une décharge éléctrique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jolies bracelets, la complimenta Pietro en souriant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils le ramenèrent à leur vaisseaux, bâillonné et ligoté. Natasha lui avait arraché la pierre du temps, qu’elle confia à Raven pour parfaire son déguisement. La russe s’était laissée ligotée et avait donné ces deux bracelets à Pietro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fais attention, l’électricité n’est pas la pire chose qui pourrait t’arriver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’optimisé lui décocha un sourire aguicheur. La deuxième partie de leur plan pouvait commencer, une fois à l’intérieur de Providence ils n’auraient plus qu’à tous les capturer, l’un après l’autre, et alors s’en serait fini de la résistance terrienne contre Loki. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>